Butterfly Wings, Hurricane Things
by J. Maria
Summary: Changes are coming to McKinley High. In the form of Captain Jack Harkness.
1. The Beginning of the End or Prologue

Title: Butterfly Wings, Hurricane Things  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: BuffyAngel, Glee or Torchwood. Those belong to Whedon, Murphy & Davies. See how nicely I'm playing with them.  
>Spoilers: Series; 2x06 <em>Never Been Kissed, <em>& Children of Earth  
>Summary: Changes are coming to McKinley High as<br>A/N: So…yeah.

_**Butterfly Wings, Hurricane Things**_  
><em>The Beginning of the End<br>_or  
><em>Prologue<em>

Everyone noticed the handsome man striding confidently down the halls of McKinley High School. You'd have to be blind not to. Cheerios nearly fainted at the sight of him, Jocks backed up and tried not to make eye contact, and Kurt Hummel even wanted to touch his jacket. Okay, so _steal _it, but still.

He didn't even bother to make eye contact with any of the faculty or staff as he confidently breezed into Principal Figgins office, sitting down with a casual slouch in the chair across from the frowning Indian man.

"May I help you?" Figgins frowned, not remembering scheduling an appointment with a parent for that morning.

"Actually, I'm here to help you, Figgy."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, you have my pardon," the man gave a tight-lipped smile as he continued, ignoring the principal's baffled look. "You know, the 21st century is supposed to be when everything _changes_. I should know, I've been spouting that off for about five years now. Whatever god you believe knows it's been a lot longer than that for me. But do you know what I've noticed, Figgy?

"Nothing's happening. It's growing stagnant in here. In London. In Cardiff. Big shit is happening and are _any_ of you noticing? No. You're worrying about stupid, petty little things and boxing them away. Guess what? The little green men have been coming for years, and you lot just continue on ignoring them. Giant spaceships exploding in the sky on Christmas day? Pfft, hallucination. Contaminated water lines. Aliens demanding the lives of innocent children? Some damned British hoax again."

His eyes went steely then, shuttering off a particularly bad memory. Figgins opened his mouth to refute whatever he'd found questionable in the handsome man's statement, only to be stopped as the man's fist slammed into his desk.

"Apparently, big gestures aren't enough for people anymore. So. We're going back to basics. Back to the little things. 'Butterflies flapping their wings in Alaska making hurricanes in Japan' sorts of little things, but little things nonetheless."

"What?"

"Because it's those little things that change the course of mankind. Like a boy looking for his Mummy, or a girl getting into a big blue box with a strange man. Because big changes are coming here, Figgy. They have been for the past year and a half. Green things, demon-y things, alien things. This place is pretty potent. And, honestly, I've got nothing better to do. So, take a big sip of coffee there, why don't you?" the man grinned at him.

For the life of him, Figgins couldn't understand why he was compelled to do it, but drink he did. Things got a bit fuzzy for a few moments, and when he wiped his eyes clear a strange man was sitting across from him smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying…um, what was your name again?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, McKinley's new Activities Supervisor."

"Activities Supervisor? But I'm afraid that's not -"

"In the budget, yes, I know. Luckily, some funds were acquisitioned specifically for this position to be created."

"If the board is planning on cutting from the Cherrios or the Glee kids, I'm going to have to listen to five hours worth of complaining from Will and Sue," Figgins looked annoyed.

"A benevolent benefactor donated their own funds to save you from having to deal with any of that," Jack grinned. "Besides, I think that's going to be my job very shortly anyway."

Figgins thought on that for about half a second. A huge smile lit across his face as he stretched out a hand to Jack.

"Welcome to McKinley High, Captain."


	2. Seasons Change

Title: Butterfly Wings, Hurricane Things  
>Author: Jmaria<br>Rating: FR-15  
>Disclaimer: I do not own: BuffyAngel, Glee or Torchwood. Those belong to Whedon, Murphy & Davies. See how nicely I'm playing with them.  
>Spoilers: Series; 2x06 <em>Never Been Kissed, <em>& Children of Earth  
>Summary: Changes are coming to McKinley High.<p>

_**Butterfly Wings, Hurricane Things**_  
><em>Seasons Change<em>

~ Cleveland ~

"Reilly-Summers Agency, how may I forward your call?" the brunette frowned down at the unknown number on the screen.

"_Wasn't it Summers-Reilly two days ago?_" the voice laughed over the line.

"Well, we decided to flip a coin. Lucky bastard won the toss," a grin bloomed over her face. "What's happening, hot stuff?"

"_For one, I'm state-side_," Jack dropped that bomb efficiently.

"Crap. You know Faith still wants to kick your ass for the last little stunt you pulled when you were here last time."

"_Oh, it gets even better._"

"Don't tell me, you're in Ohio," Dawn Summers groaned. "This can't be good."

"_A little birdie sang a song in my ear. Big changes are coming our way, and I'm needed in Lima._"

"Lima? Nothing supernatural or other-worldly is going on in Lima."

"Wanna bet?"

Dawn's head jerked away from the screen and up to see Captain Jack grinning at her over the counter. The man was devastatingly good looking.

"It's a gift," Jack laughed.

"Connor still isn't in a forgiving mood these days," Dawn huffed.

"What's there to be mad about? Honestly -"

"You called him androgynous and threatened to lock him up with Dammit-Janet," Dawn leaned forward on her elbows. "And only revoked the threat when he countered with 'did you want it to die badly?'. You two really do not get on fabulously."

"That is because he wants to kill me. It's that hunter-prey mentality, even though I'm not really prey. Unless he asks me to play -"

"Why Lima? Why now?" Dawn shook her head clear of all of the pretty pictures Jack was shoving in her mind.

"The times, they are a changin'," Jack grinned.

"Are you quoting Dylan now?"

"Yes. I need you and the Angelspawn in Lima with me."

"Why?" Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"Because the last couple of teenagers I was around were demented or hosting aliens in their bodies. I'm sadly out of touch with young people -"

"I don't like that smutty grin, Jack," But Dawn couldn't help grinning at his silliness. It was a nice change after all that had gone down in Cardiff.

"Well, it's been a while, and you remember your misspent youth better than I do my own."

"My 'misspent youth' was crammed in a house with fifty-plus superheroes and Connor's was spent in a hell dimension."

"Then you can perfectly relate to these kids."

"Why?"

Both of them jerked their heads up to see Connor leaning against the doorframe.

"Because maybe you can be the one to save them, after all -"

"Stop quoting _Wonderwall_," Dawn groaned. "You talked to Lorne, didn't you?"

"Of course. And Clem. Did you know _both _of them are in Lima Heights?"

~Lima~

"It smells like Sunnydale," Dawn said quietly to Connor.

"Like death and sugar?"

"You are so gross on so many levels that I don't even know why I'm your friend," Dawn glared at him.

"To piss of Spike, annoy Angel and creep out Buffy?" Connor drawled, raking his gaze over the student body that was beginning to swarm over the campus.

"Of course," Dawn huffed. "It was a rhetorical question, Con."

"That I answered, Dawnie."

"You're going to drive me to drink heavily while we're in Lima, aren't you?"

"Nope," Connor narrowed his eyes as a group of jocks swarmed around weaker prey. "That'll be Jack's job."

"_Come to Rome, Dawnie. Spend some time in the South of France_, and what do I choose to do? I choose Connor and Cleveland," Dawn muttered as Connor slunk off. "That's gonna end bloody."


End file.
